Hollow Girl: Blood ( Part Two )
by Raine Yuy
Summary: Here it is! The second part of Hollow Girl. There's a hunter roaming around, and he wants blood. Really intense moments. I'm glad you all liked my first one but I think this one will really grab you. Please read and review


  
  
  
  
  
Warning : A little bit of violence and disturbing contents. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena's late entrance was greeted with a minute's silence of open admiration. She was a walking splendour of beauty and grace. Her hair crowned at the top with some tendrils rearranged in sexy dissaray, make-up light and perfect, complimenting the simple lines of the stunning dress that hugged her upper body then flowing outwards to create a Cinderrela-style skirt.White smooth shoulder glistened under the dim light, bare as only one strap held up the dress. Duo's eyes bulged out as Hilde gave him a murderous look, Wulfei's jaw dropped, and Quatre's heartbeat started a war dance inside him. Trowa, who's trademark was silence and total lack of expression, suddenly found himself blushing at the pure male attraction that rushed through him at the sight of Relena. With all the common reactions however, one differed from the rest. Heero's eyebrows came together to form an angry frown.   
Relena ignored the piercing stares, continuing across the crowded room to where a private private group of gray-haired men stood in the corner. Reaching them, Relena held out one gloved hand.  
« You look quite lovely tonight Miss Relena. » Edward Templeton gave an amuse galnce around the crowd, smiling in approval. « I must say, you just made yourself the main attraction tonight. »  
« Thank you Mr. Templeton. » Annoyed but not knowing why, Relena politely retrieved her hand, nodding an acknowledgement to the rest of the men. This was going to be a long night.   
  
Milliardo followed Relena's progress, careful to watch for any sign of fatigue. But she remained elegantly cool, socialising with all the guests. When she wlaked in looking so graceful and   
Beautiful, Milliardo had felt both ovewhelming pride and drowning sorrow. Their mother used to make the same grand entrance. Milliardo Looked around the Sanc Kingdom's ballroom, strangely saddened by the sight. This would have been the same even if our parents were still alive. This would still be our lifestyle. He glanced back at Relena, her cool smile like a knife through the heart. No. It would have been different. My soul would not be tainted with blood and you wouldn 't be imprisoned inside this glass kingdom. Your eyes wouldn't be so empty, your spirit so drained. My dear little sister, I wish I could give you back your innocence. Milliardo turned away from her sight, hurting in ways he couldn't explain. A hand grasped his, and he turned to smile into the quiet loyal eyes of Noin.   
Fathomless prussian blue eyes followed Relena around the room, surveying the surrounding with expert eyes. Nothing was out of the ordinary but his instincts told him otherwise. Trouble was brewing.  
  
The ringing of the phone woke Relena from a restless sleep, invading her consciousness and melding with the chaos already in her mind. On the fifth ring, Relena grudgingly reached for the telephone by her nightstand, disregarding the thought of turning on the small light that sat beside it.   
« Hello ? »  
No answer.  
Again she repeated. « Hello ? »  
« This is Relena Peacecraft ? » A warm silky masculine voice answered.  
« Yes, but this is a private line and I don't think I know you. »  
« Not yet but you will. » Then an audible click.  
Relena was now fully awake, staring at the phone on her hand. She had never had such prank calls before, she jusst always assumed that her private line was completely protected. Weariness fogged her brain and she lost her train of thought. Dropping the phone carelessly on it's receiver, she was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
« Goodmorning Miss Relena. » Pagan greeted Relena in the hallway.  
« Goodmorning Pagan. » Relena answered in greeting.  
« Mr. Milliardo advised me not to wake you early so they're all still waiting for you at the breakfast table. »  
« Thank you. » Relean headed into the kitchen room where all but one seat was left at the large dining table. Relena greeted them with only a polite nod of her head. She took her seat at the head of the table, nodding at an elderly lady to pour her tea.  
« Did you sleep well Relena ? » asked Milliardo.  
« Fine, thank you. And I hope everyone found their accomodations fine as well ? »  
Heads nodded and tense smiles were formed. Quatre found the informal small talk painful. It felt like being in an etiquette school. Quatre studied Relena's face, searching for any sign of stress. It never lost it's appearance of freshness and detached beauty. Untouched. How deceptive. Everything in you has been touched and ravaged, hasn't it Relena ? He turned his gaze away, hurting in silence.  
Heero discreetly studied Quatre ; had beeen studying him since coming back for the mission. He didn't miss a single drop of emotion that ran across the gentle soldier's face ; the longing that was quickly followed by pain. He turned his attention back to Relena, studying her unlined face. Did you get tired of begging for tenderness Relena ? Your eyes no longer reflects your heart. For this he felt a pinch of regret before shutting his emotions off as he would a machinery.  
« Miss Noin, I would like to discuss the Sanc Kingdom's security system. » This captured everyone 's attention as heads turned simultaneously to Relena.  
Noin's forehead creased in worry. « What do you mean Miss Relena ? Did anything happen ? »  
Now Relena regreted her outburst. « Just a minor problem with my private line. It seems that it's not so private after all. »  
« Someone got through ? » This from a worried Milliardo.  
« Yes. Someone I didn't know and who shouldn't know the number of the line. »  
Milliardo turned to Heero. « You may be right. The danger might not be too far from here. »  
« Relena, are you sure you didn't know who it was ? » Heero persisted.   
« No. But I do believe that it was simply a harmless joke. There's no sign that ther is any danger here. And why would they target me ? »  
« Because you and I both know that a person doesn't need to have a reason to target anyone. Somebody broke into the security system to get to you. Nobody goes that far without willing to go farther. It wasn 't a joke Relena. »  
The others remained silent, watching the electrified tension between Heero and Relena.  
However, Duo couldn't contain his silence any longer. « Can you tell us anything about the caller's voice Miss Relena ? » He interjected softly.  
Relena's expression remained impassive. « it was warm. Silky smooth and definitely masculine. »  
« Can you remember what he said ? » Quatre's fists clenched under the table.   
Relena thought for a moment. « Hmm… he didn't answer for a while when I picked up the phone then he asked if he was speaking to Relena Peacecraft. After that I… don' t remember. But it was brief then he hung up. »  
A moment of contemplation passed before Wulfei broke the silence. « Doesn't tell us anything. Maybe Relena's right. Maybe it was harmless. »  
Heero's eyes chilled as he frowned aat Wulfei's comment. Wulfei glared back but turned away after remembering that Heero never backs down on a fight. And looking into Heero's eyes for too long had the tendency to take his insides apart. The perfect soldier always wins.  
Relena was getting tired of the interrogations. « if you will please excuse me, I don't have time to discuss this now. I have some work waiting for me in my office. » She smiled stiffly in farewell, then turned to head for her office.  
Eceryone was lost on their own thoughts when Heero got up to follow.  
  
Just as Relena closed the door and settled behind her desk, A soft knock brought her head up.  
« Come in. »  
Heero opnened the door and stepped into the room. Relena didn't seem surprised to see him.  
« Can I help you Heero ? » Relena gestured for him to take a seat.  
Heero ignored the invitation and remained standing in front of her, his eyes drilling a hole into her own. « I'd like to make a suggestion regarding this mission to the colonies. »  
The tiniest of frown creased Relena's smooth brow. « By all means. »  
« Let Quatre's men handle it. It doesn't require all that much skills to check out what's out there. They can do it tomorrow and have the result by then too. We can trust them. »  
Heero braced himself for an argument but Relena's eyes remained shuttered.This new coolness in her was starting to make him nervous.  
Relena met his eyes and demanded crisply, « Why the sudden change of plan ? »  
Heero didn't think for a minute that he was going to get away with the proposition without having to explain the real reasons. Relena was always perceptive.  
« We've been discussing these strange turn of events. None of us really believe in coincidence. Those scraps of metals found outisde the border of the existing colonies could have been placed there on purpose. It might have been their intention to have it be discovered by Noin. We're not taking the risk Relena. That phone call you got just confirmed our suspicions. »  
Relena's eyes reflected her distrust but she nodded in acceptance. « Perhaps it could be arranged. I still don't think that the danger is anywhere near me but since you're the expert soldier Heero, I'll take your word for it. »  
Heero frowned in suspicion. Was there sarcasm in her voice ? It was so hard to tell. He nodded in confirmation and turned to head for the door.  
« However, the same procedure goes. » Heero turned to look over his shoulder at Relena. « You will still inform me of every detail of the mission. May I have your word on that Heero ? »  
« You have my word. » The door opened and then shut.  
  
Relena could feel the angle of her neck ache from it's stiff position. She put her pen down and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. The antique clock that sat at her desk told her it was passed nine. She had her dinner sent to her office earlier, telling herself all the while that she preffered to eat alone because she didn't have time to go down and have dinner with the others. She told herself that it had nothing to do with avoiding anyone. She glanced to her right where a balcony door opens, and she could see the view of the stars and the moon glimmer against the dark water. She pushed her chair back and headed tiredly towards the alluring scene. She stepped out into the balcony, feeling the wind whip against her face as it brushed her hair back. She leaned forward on the edge, wanting to get herself lost in the night. To be a part of something else rather than what was waiting behind her. She looked beyond the water to the blinking lights of the city below. So tired now. The wind whispered a word into her ear. Freedom. Relena flinched inwardly, the single word scraped against her heart. The pain brought back the memory of the night Treize Krushnada had saved part of her life. He had known just when to free her from the binding lace of being the queen of the chaotic nation. Now she wondered if Treize did it for himself. You knew, didn't you Treize ? You've lived your whole life chained to the Romefeller and the role was too deeply ingrained for you to abandon. You knew what it was like to long for unattainable freedom. Too bad you could only find it in death. Relena was startled back into reality at the sound of the soft knocking on her door. Her composure returned just as she called out, « Come in. »  
A man on his thirties came in holding a white envelope. Relena recognized him as the new addition to the Sanc Kingdom's staff.  
« Joseph. What can I do for you ? »  
The older man reluctantly stepped forward, still holding the envelope. « This was waiting for you outside your door Miss Relena. Since nobody picked it up yet, I tought I'd bring it to you in case you forget. » He handed her the envelope.  
Relena took it, smiling in approval. « Thank you Joseph. You're right, nobody would have noticed it there. »  
He nodded in graceful acceptance then turned and quietly shut the door on his way out.  
Relena stared at the envelope in question. There was no return address on the back. It ws completely blank except for her name ; typed instead of printed. She picked up her letter-opener and sliced the opening. Inside was a small white sheet of paper with one sentence written on the centre of the page. The words were written in blood red.  
  
Duo double-checked around the west wing of the Sanc Kingdom. It was his turn tonight to check on Relena's side of the wing. So far, everything was quiet and the night guards had already taken their positions. Duo approved Heero's precision on assigning the black guards. Now, the final check-up. Duo headed for Relena's room, disturbed to find the hallway leading to her door empty. But then, it wasn't exactly unusual. Everyone had agreed to keep the black guards out of Relena's way just in case she found out who they were and take it upon herself to fire all of them. Duo placed one ear against her bedroom door, checking to see if she was awake before he enters unannounced. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob easily, careful to ease the door open quietly. Duo checked the perimeters of the spacious bedroom before settling his gaze on the sleeping form of Relena. She had the thick white sheet of her bed hugged tightly against her body. A soft moan of suppressed distress escaped her lips and Duo frowned in concern. Her sleep seemed so restless. Duo hesitated for w few seconds, glanced at the balcony door and saw that it was locked. He whispered Relena a quiet goodnight and gently closed the door. A shadow moved across the balcony.  
  
Before she was fully awake, Relena smelled a strange and unfamiliar odor eminating near the air around her. She tried to find her way through the fog of sleep in her mind, instinct telling her to wake up. On the process of opening her eyes, she felt a cold object slide against her skin. She stiffened, her senses finally in order. Someone was stroking a hand down the length of her hair. Goosebumps raced along her arms as she swallowed the fear that welled up in her throat.  
« I see you're finally awake. » A warm silky voice whispered.  
« Wh… who are you ? » Relena hated the tremor in her voice.  
« Now, why would I tell you ? it would ruin the whole idea. »  
« What do you want from me ? » Her voice steadied as she felt the ever-present calm overtake her.   
She whimpered in pain as the cold steel she now recognized as a blade sliced through the skin of her bare arm. A drop of blood stained the white cober of her bed. Relena stared at the red splotch in wonder. The man slid closer and Relena could smell the same odor she woke up to eminating from his body. It smelled, strangely enough, like flowers.  
« Blood. I want blood. » His voice lost it's silkiness as his voice became harsh.  
Before Relena could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her back against the headboard of her bed. He raised a hand and slapped her face with force. This time, Relena's cry of pain reached outside the bedroom walls.  
  
Heero paced restlessly across his room, unable to put a finger on the cold fear that gripped his heart. He opened the door impatiently, stepping out on the hallway. He saw Duo coming his way, his gait easy and untroubled. Heero met him halfway, his insides screaming in warning. « Did you check everything ? » He demanded urgently.  
Duo stared at him in surprise, sensing the edginess in him. « Sure. Everything was okay when I went around. What's the matter ? »  
The urgency in his gut wouldn't go away. Heero glanced behind Duo where Relena's hallway waited in dead silence. Around the corner, a black guard headed straight for Heero and Duo with hurried steps. Heero shouldered Duo out of the way and ran to the black guard.  
« What is it ? » Heero demanded harshly.  
« I'm not sure but I think I heard something from Miss Relena's bedroom. »  
Murder flashed into Heero's eyes and both Duo and the black guard stepped out of the way. « You fool ! What are you doing here if you think something's wrong ? » Heero pushed the man roughly away as he stormed through the hallway. Duo and the assaulted man followed in hot pursuit.  
  
Fear rushed hotly on his throat as Heero raced across the hallway. Reaching her door, he didn't bother with propriety as he kicked the door open with angry force. The sight that greeted him fed the fire of his consuming anger. Relena slumped against the headboard of her bed, a hand against her right cheek. She was staring blankly at the open doors of her balcony, as if expecting something to jump out of the shadows. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Heero could feel Duo and the black guard standing just behind him ; both were also staring at the strange tableau. Heero forced himself to act in control. He rushed to Relena, gently prying her hand away from her cheek. He almost winced at the sight of the dark bruise that tendered her skin. He checked her pupils for signs of shock but found them able to respond to light. Then why was she just sitting there with blank eyes ?   
« Relena ? » he brought his face down to her level, speaking in soft tones. « Relena are you okay ? »  
Before she could open her mouth to answer, the white sheet that covered her shoulders slid down and revealed the open wound the knife had inflicted. Heero winced visibly, the anger returning with a vengeance. He swallowed it down ruthlessly.  
« Duo ! Give me your bandanna. Hurry. »  
Heero's harsh order propelled Duo into action. He hurried over to Heero's side, untying the bandanna from around his head and handing it over. Heero gently raised Relena's arm and placed the bandana carefully around the bleeding cut. He cursed softly when he heard Relena's quick intake of breath.  
Duo glanced back towards the balcony. « Heero, shouldn't we go after the guy ? »  
« There's really no point now but have some of the men check the perimeters. »  
Heero turned his attention back to Relena, surprised to find her eyes on his face. « Relena ? »  
« I'm okay Heero. » She looked down at the injured arm and the cloth tied around it. Her voice emotionless as she whispered, « Thank you. »  
A lock of hair fell forward on her face, not knowing what propelled him, Heero raised a hand and gently tucked the strand of hair back. He grazed a finger tenderly down the bruised cheek, the action so unfamiliar they both shrank back in fear.  
The stretched of stunned silence that followed was broken by an urgent voice of concern.  
« What the hell happened ? » Milliardo caught sight of Relena and immediately rushed to her side, followed by the bewildered crowd. « Relena ! Are you alright ? »  
« I'm fine brother. Just a cut and a bruise. It's nothing to worry about. » Her voice was eerily calm.  
« Nothing to worry about ? Someone just sneaked in and tried to hurt you Relena. That's something to seriously worry about. »  
Quatre, unable ot help himself, pushed through to Relena's side. His eyes ran over the tied bandana on her right arm, then to the dark bruise on her cheek. It was rare for Quatre to lose his control but he came close to punching the wall above Relena's head as he imagined anyone brutalizing Relena. Damn it, I should have been there to protect you. Not realizing it, he ran a gentle hand against the bruised cheek, his eyes dark depths of pain.  
Heero felt the strangest urge to slap Quatre's hand away from Relena's cheek. The thought angered him as he started to turn away.  
« Heero ! » relena's voice stopped him on his tracks.   
He looked over his shoulder. »Yeah ? »  
She reached for the drawer of her nightstand, wincing in pain at the movement. Quatre moved quickly, opneing the top drawer for her. Relena pointed to a white envelope and Quatre handed it to her. Relena offered it to Heero. « I think you should read this. It was dropped off at my door tonight. »  
Heero studied the typed name on the back, then proceded to open the envelope. He took out the single sheet of paper and his eyes turned to cold steel.  
Blood. I want blood.  
The words were written in blood red.  
  
  
Please don't curse me for leaving you all in suspense again. Just kidding. Nobody actually swore at me for that. So, how do you like it so far ? A little creepy isn't it ? Anyway, read and review and stay alert for the next chapter. I promise you I'll make it worth your while.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
